Darius Davis
|gender = Male |affiliation = Crips |tv series = Runaways (4 episodes) |actor = DeVaughn Nixon |status = Alive}} Darius Davis is the leader of the Crips. Once he was released from the Los Angeles Penitentiary, Davis confronted his former friend Geoffrey Wilder, considering that the latter owed him. Davis went as far as to kidnap Wilder's son Alex Wilder. This brought him to witness the confrontation between PRIDE and the Runaways and to strike an uneasy alliance with the teenagers. Biography Imprisoned in prison]] Darius Davis served a jail sentence in the Los Angeles Penitentiary along with his friend and leader Geoffrey Wilder. One day, Wilder came to see him and asked him to take the responsibility for his crime, which would enable Wilder to be quickly released. Wilder promised that once Davis would get out of prison as well, he would become the new leader of the Crips and that Wilder would take care of Davis' girlfriend Tamar and grandmother Nana B. Davis was ultimately released and effectively became the new leader of the Crips. Nevertheless, he felt that Wilder had wronged him and had not kept good on his promise.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom Attack on the PRIDE Construction Site ]] Davis led the Crips into the PRIDE Construction Site, which was being managed by Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc.. He dismissed all the workers and asked Howard to warn Geoffrey Wilder of the intrusion. When Wilder finally came, Davis explained the reasons of his attack and demanded to be given 50,000 dollars in order to leave the site in peace. However, Wilder refused the deal, threatening to kill Nana B if Davis kept bothering him. Thus, Davis decided to retreat, but not before his man Andre Compton secretly hacked into Wilder's phone.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind Kidnapping of Alex Wilder ]] Using data acquired from Geoffrey Wilder's phone, Davis tracked down Geoffrey's son Alex Wilder to the Timely Coffee, where he had his Crips kidnap him in retaliation for how Geoffrey had treated Davis. Davis, who confiscated Alex's phone, had his driver go to Nana B's residence and forced Alex to get out of the car. He then explained how he had took the blame for the murder of Osiris, hoping that Geoffrey would be released from prison and look after Davis' family, and how he felt bretrayed by his old friend. While he told his story, Davis remarked on how Alex did not seem shocked by his father's behavior. ]] Davis then used Alex's phone to call Geoffrey and demanded 1,000,000 dollars in exchange for Alex's life. They then went to a park and waited for Wilder to come. As Davis noticed that Alex and Andre Compton had got out of the car without him asking him them to, they were attacked by Wilder and a couple of LAPD officers. In the ensuing gunfight during which Compton was wounded by Alex, Davis held Alex at gunpoint and threatened Geoffrey to kill him. He then got back in the car with his driver and Alex and drove away, confronting Alex about how he had shot Compton. ]] Noticing that his driver drove fast, Davis ordered him to slow down and to stop at a red light so that they would not draw attention. However, when the car attempted to move forward, it could not and Davis discovered that it was actually being stopped by Molly Hernandez and her superhuman strength. As Davis prepared to react, he was attacked by Karolina Dean who emitted light beams, distracting Davis long enough for Alex to join his fellow Runaways who had come to his rescue. Davis aimed at the teenagers with his guns, but Chase Stein joined the fight and fired at him with the Fistigons, knocking him several meters away. Angered by the Runaways' assaults, Davis fired at them. However, his bullets were blocked by a shield created by Nico Minoru's Staff of One. This caused Davis to flee out of fear of the teenagers and their strange abilities. Investigating the PRIDE Construction Site To be added New Alliance To be added Personality To be added Abilities *'Marksman': Darius Davis is skilled in using firearms, and is somewhat accurate in his shooting. When dual-wielding a pair of pistols against the Runaways, Nico Minoru's force-field inhibited the bullets he fired, showing they would have accurately hit them. Equipment *' ': Davis' sidearm of choice is a stainless steel Rock Island Armory 1911 with wood grips. *' ': Davis dual-wielded this pistol against the Runaways. *' ': Davis dual-wielded this pistol against the Runaways. *' ': Davis gave this pistol to Alex Wilder. Relationships Family *Nana B - Grandmother *Unborn Child Allies *Crips - Subordinates **Andre Compton † **Eldridge *Tamar - Girlfriend *Alex Wilder - Former Kidnapee turned Situational Ally Enemies *Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. **Geoffrey Wilder - Former Best Friend turned Enemy **Howard *Runaways **Nico Minoru **Karolina Dean **Gert Yorkes **Chase Stein **Molly Hernandez Appearances In chronological order: *''Runaways'' **''Season One'' ***''Rewind'' ***''Kingdom'' ***''Refraction'' (mentioned) ***''Doomsday'' ***''Hostile'' Behind the Scenes *Nico Woulard and Floyd Anthony Johns Jr. were stunt doubles for DeVaughn Nixon in the role of Darius Davis. References Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Crips Members Category:Los Angeles Penitentiary Inmates Category:Crips Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Villains